


My Life is Yours

by tsumekakusu



Series: Kaleidoscopic [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Don't forget to cuddle your pet(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Spoilers, and animals, so many plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumekakusu/pseuds/tsumekakusu
Summary: “Welcome to my home. We provide cuddles, safety, and lots of love.”
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Series: Kaleidoscopic [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770661
Comments: 1
Kudos: 113





	My Life is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This can be seen as a continuation of Not Lonely Anymore, but can be read separately!   
> Note: The first years are third years (aka Tadashi is captain) in this fic.   
> (I’ve actually been working on a different fic for the prompt green, but I’ve been stuck at a writer’s block for over a month so I changed course. Nothing like UkaTake to break down your writer’s block! :)
> 
> Prompt: green, inspire, comfort

“Would you like to come over this weekend?” 

Keishin’s whole body freezes.  _ What? Did he just...? _

Ittetsu’s face blooms red. “I mean- If you don’t-”

“Yeah,” Keishin breathes out. “That would be... cool. Yeah.” He keeps nodding, even after Ittetsu gives him a concerned look. 

“Are you sure? Please do tell me if I’m being too forward-”

“You’ve been in my room. It’s only fair I get to see yours,” Keishin grins at his boyfriend’s full body blush. He’s tempted to pull him into the locker room and check just how far he’s bloomed, but he holds back. They’d agreed to keep PDA to a minimum in front of the kids, and he’d been doing a good job for almost two years. He doesn’t want to fail his boyfriend now. 

“I- okay.” Ittetsu nods once, expression turning serious. “Are you allergic to any animals?” 

Keishin meets his eyes. “No?” 

“How about plants? Or pollen in general?” 

“Not that I know of?” Keishin shrugs, eyebrows furrowing. “Why?” 

“Just making sure,” Ittetsu nods again, before his gaze returns to surveying the gym. 

Keishin follows his gaze, smirking as they watch a first year successfully hit a jump float serve over the net.

“That was awesome!” Tadashi’s excited voice reaches them. 

“Thank you so much Yamaguchi-senpai!” Kanou’s reply bounces around the gym as he jumps to return his captain’s high ten. 

Keishin turns back to Ittetsu and his smirk widens. “Sensei, are you crying?”

“No!” Ittetsu covers his face with both hands. 

Keishin wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him closer. 

~~~~~~~~~~

He gets there ten minutes early, only because he has the tendency to get lost so he left his house an hour earlier than planned.  _ Still got lost but hey, at least I’m not late. _

He stares at the apartment building in front of him, taking in the exterior. It’s only a few stories high and each apartment has its own veranda. His gaze catches one covered in plants. 

_ I’m willing to bet that’s Ittetsu’s.  _ He grins as he starts walking toward the door. 

He barely rings the doorbell before it swings open. 

“You’re here!” Ittetsu exclaims, grabbing his arm. He’s pulled into the narrow genkan and barely has time to take off his shoes and hand him a bag of veggies, before he’s dragged into an unexpectedly spacious living room. 

“Sumi! Yui! Aki! Tsume! Ran!” Ittetsu softly calls each name, smiling as each of them strides closer at their own pace. 

Keishin stays completely still as a black cat rubs against his leg. Two identical dachshunds sniff at his feet. One of them nuzzles his shin. 

Ittetsu sets the bag on the table before gesturing toward the black cat. “Sumi-chan’s the most friendly one. I’ve had her for almost three years and she’s always been really sweet.” He gestures toward the dachshunds. “Daichi found Yui and Aki near the Karasuno gates about two years ago. He wanted to adopt them, but his sister is allergic to dogs, so I decided to raise them.” He smiles softly as Yui bounds over to him. He kneels down and gently pets her head. 

Keishin’s chest blooms with warmth.  _ Dammit, I didn’t think I could fall more in love with this incredible man, but ahhh I’m done for.  _

“Tsume and Ran are a little shy, but they’ll warm up to you soon,” Ittetsu reassures, walking toward the two cats peeking over the couch. 

Keishin nods silently as he slowly follows his boyfriend. He reaches a hesitant hand toward the closer cat, a beautiful calico with a small black heart on her forehead. He holds his breath as the cat sniffs his hand and butts her head against his palm. 

“See?” Ittetsu beams at him. 

Keishin can’t help but smile back. He gently pets her head, smile widening as a soft purr fills the room. 

Ittetsu fakes a pout. “She wasn’t this friendly when I first met her.”

“I’m sure she was raised with lots of love,” Keishin reassures, continuing to pet down her back. 

Ittetsu hums happily. He bends down to pick up Yui and cradles her against his chest. “Would you like to meet the others?” 

“How many more children do you have?” Keishin teases. He doesn’t expect his boyfriend’s serious gaze to pierce through him. 

Ittetsu grins. “Including my plants? Probably over fifty.” 

Keishin’s eyes widen. He doesn’t realize he’d stopped moving his hand until he feels something wet rubbing against his stiff fingers. 

“How...?” he trails off when he realizes he’d be a hypocrite for asking that question. 

Ittetsu laughs. “The same way your family tends to your farm. Although taking care of everyone does take up most of my free time.” 

_ But I wouldn’t have it any other way. _

Keishin can see the resolve and undeniable love shining in Ittetsu’s eyes. 

“Who would you like to meet next?” 

“Maybe we should meet everyone from oldest to youngest?” Keishin suggests, eyes flickering around the living room. He doesn’t see any other animals in the room. 

“Sounds like a plan!” Ittetsu continues to carry Yui as he leads Keishin to his bedroom. 

_ Holy shit.  _

A huge tank takes up nearly a whole wall. It’s half filled with water and he sees a small turtle poke its head over a rock. 

A similarly sized terrarium sits in the opposite corner with a bright light shining over two leopard geckos. 

One bookshelf is overflowing with novels, while the other is covered in succulents and various house plants. He’s never seen this many plants in one room before. 

“Let me introduce you to Mai and Rai,” Ittetsu gestures toward the wall.

Keishin returns his gaze to the half-filled tank. He sees a second turtle waddling around in the water. 

Yui lifts her head at the movement, but calms down when Ittetsu pats her head. 

“Did you name them?” 

Ittetsu’s smile turns wistful. “Their last parent had to move out of the country, so no, I didn’t get to name them.” 

Keishin nods. He nearly stumbles over Sumi as they make their way to the other habitat, but he swiftly side-steps her sneak attack. She rubs her head against his calf with a loud purr. 

“I think she wants some cuddles,” Ittetsu giggles. 

Keishin slowly kneels down with his arms opened in a wide arc. Sumi crawls onto his chest, resting her head against Keishin’s cheek. He gently settles one hand underneath her bottom and wraps the other around her back. He slowly stands up and tries to ignore his boyfriend’s knowing look. 

“Meet matcha and sencha,” Itettsu smiles as Yui licks his nose. 

“I’m guessing their parent was into tea?” Keishin mutters, happily returning Sumi’s cheek rubs. 

“Yeah. She also had to move away for work, but she visits every other month,” Ittetsu mutters, scratching behind Yui’s ear. 

“That’s nice.” Keishin steps closer to the terrarium. He nearly jumps when a small head pops out over a rock. 

“He’s sencha. He likes scaring people. Matcha is asleep most of the time,” Ittetsu smiles. 

“Does everyone have a sibling?” Keishin grins. 

“Mmm, it just happened that way? And I’m glad it did. They’ll never be lonely!” Ittetsu exclaims, bouncing Yui in his arms. 

Keishin nods.  _ They’ll never be lonely with you as their dad.  _

“So have I met all your animal children yet?” 

“Not quite.” 

Ittetsu leads him back to the living room. “You might want to set Sumi down. She’ll try to run off as soon as the door opens.”

“Are we going outside?” Keishin asks, but he reluctantly sets Sumi back on the floor. He watches Ittetsu carefully settle Yui on the couch. She immediately curls up next to her brother. 

“Just the veranda.” Ittetsu leads him to the door. He checks his surroundings before opening it, just enough so they can get through. He quickly closes the door behind them. 

Keishin smirks.  _ I was right.  _

Vines curl down from the potted plants above, providing a comfortable shade. Colorful pots line the wall, featuring plants of various heights. He stares at each one, but only recognizes a few of them.  _ Sunflowers _ .  _ Hydrangeas. Tulips. Tomatoes. Basil. Lavender.  _ He grins as he realizes one section is dedicated to edible plants and herbs. 

“Believe it or not, I started off with only one,” Ittetsu sighs, but there’s a smile on his face. 

“Which one?” 

Ittetsu gestures toward the tulips. “They’re my mom’s favorite so I thought I would grow some on my own and make her a bouquet. Who knew tulips would be so hard to grow?” He sighs again. 

“So, are your kids hiding somewhere on the veranda? Or do they live in the plants or something?” Keishin narrows his eyes at the pots.

Ittetsu chuckles. “No, they’re wild actually. But they usually come if I call them.” He rummages through his pocket and pulls out a thin wooden tube. Keishin watches with wide eyes as soft crow calls fill the veranda. 

Ittetsu lowers the crow call from his lips. “Mmm, they might be-” 

Soft rustling can be heard from above. A crow hops onto the veranda railing and looks accusingly at Keishin. 

“Dei, stop glaring. He’s with me,” Ittetsu laughs, holding out his arm. The crow hops up his arm until she sits comfortably on his shoulder. She continues to glare at Keishin, widening her stance in warning. 

“They’re very territorial,” Ittetsu explains, coaxing Dei to calm down. 

Keishin hums. He knows he’d been pushing his luck with how well he’d gotten along with Sumi and Tsume. But he only worries for a second before he reaches out a hand toward the angry crow. 

“Be careful, Dei might-” 

She ruffles her feathers twice before hopping closer. Dei continues to glare at him. Keishin grins back. Dei nods once and flies off into the sky. 

“They’re also very free-spirited,” Ittetsu mentions, watching Dei fly off to meet her friends. “I helped her recover from a wing injury about a year ago, and she’s been coming back with her friends ever since.” 

“I’m glad you have someone to watch your back,” Keishin grins at Ittetsu’s blush. “I’m surprised all your kids aren’t as protective as her.”

“They can tell I trust you,” Ittetsu murmurs, smiling up at him. 

Keishin sucks in a breath. “Marry me.” 

“What?” Ittetsu’s eyes widen. 

“I- That- I mean, I-”

Strong arms wrap around his back. He can feel Ittetsu’s anxious giggles against his chest. “It’s okay if you’re not ready. I understand.” 

“I am. I’m ready. And I’m one hundred percent, completely serious.” 

Ittetsu pulls back with a nervous smile. “Are you sure?” 

“You said you trust me,” Keishin states. “And I trust you.” 

Ittetsu shakes his head. “It’s just... people usually leave after seeing inside my house.” His gaze falls to the leaves curling around the veranda railing. “It’s only been three years since I started adopting animals, but even with just plants, people reacted... badly.” He flinches at the memories. 

Keishin huffs. “Well, they’re stupid for not seeing how cute you are with your kids. And how cuddly they all are.” 

“Keishin-kun, are you trying to steal them from me?” Ittetsu laughs. 

“More like, win them over,” Keishin grins. “But really though, they’re missing out. And I’m glad they did.” 

“Mmm, why?” Ittetsu tilts his head to the side. 

“Because I get you all to myself.” Keishin slides his arms around Ittetsu’s waist, pulling him closer. “And all your kids too.” His heart blooms as he feels Ittetsu’s laughter against his neck. He leans down to kiss his forehead, but stops when he feels something wet on his shoulder. 

“Sensei, are you crying?” 

“No!” Ittetsu buries his face against his boyfri- no _ , fiancé’s  _ neck. 

Keishin laughs as he presses a soft kiss against his forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Random headcanons:  
> -People are initially scared of Keishin, but animals love him.   
> -Soon after they start dating, Ittetsu accidentally refers to the Karasuno team as “their children,” and Keishin never lets it down.
> 
> Disclaimer: Please think long and hard before you adopt a pet. Of course, adopting a pet is a magical experience, but you need to be ready to give them lots of attention and love. That said, thank you to everyone who adopts and nurtures animals!! You're a true hero! <3
> 
> (Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters! Thanks so much for reading!!! ^o^)


End file.
